Let Me Love You
by Kihana94
Summary: He thought the boy deserved so much better than the life he was living. He wanted to protect, honor, cherish and love the boy until the end of time. And absolutely nothing was going to stop Byakuya from doing that. ByaRen. AU. Yaoi/Slash. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Man, I don't know how long this story will be but I say about 5-10 chapters depending on how long each chapter is. I'll be publishing one chapter per month because this isn't my main story.

When I thought this up, I was listening to 50 Cent's 'Window Shopper' and it was originally going to be a story about an abused poor kid with rich friends, who couldn't buy anything thing and then one day he meets his rich best friend's brother and the man decides that he wants the kid as his so that he could spoil him rotten and show him what it truly means to be loved. You'll see some elements of that plot in here, I couldn't leave it out. Rap Music has gotten dull and stupid. (Eminem's new album is good though.)

Hope ya enjoy. It's un-beta'd?, so lots of mistakes, even if I did read it over.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…right?

* * *

"Ohhhh! Renji how about this store? They have some cool clothes in them!" Renji, as he was called, sighed as he carried the bags of two best friends, Rukia and Hisana Kuchiki. The twins he had grown up with to love and hate at the same time. They were his complete opposites. The girls: neat, clean, elegant, short, petite, pale skin, ravenous black hair and stunning purple- with a hint of blue- eyes. Renji: dirty, messy, sloppy, tall, muscular, red hair and dull reddish- brown ones. So why did he hang out with these girls?

"Girls, I know ya rich and all, but do ya have to stop at every store? It's making me a little more than desirous at the moment."

Now he remembered. They were like two little angels who had come into his life and rescued him. Not exactly but it was more than enough for Renji. His mother left him with his father when he was little and he hadn't seen her since. His father was more than happy to take the blame out on his son though. Renji's child hood was more than tough, it was hell. Moving from place to place, living in hotel rooms, almost starving to death and being beaten within an inch of his life. He didn't want to live anymore until they found him. Rukia and Hisana.

"Aww. Renji! We bought you some things too. We're sorry if we're making feel uncomfortable." Rukia pouted as she looked back at Renji, while continuing walking into the nearby store.

"Naw, it's O.K. You two just do you own thing."

"We're done anyways. Do you want to come over and hang out with Rukia and I tomorrow?" Hisana had stopped looking through the clothes rack and looked up at Renji, who just stared back at her. Both girls knew about Renji's situation but they were powerless to do anything about it. They could only be that wall to lean on and Renji greatly appreciated it.

"Yea, sure." Renji muttered, in a subdued voice of his. He knew he couldn't say 'no' to the twins because hanging out with them was something Renji always looked forward to.

"So uninterested... But we'll have to fix that, right Rukia?"

"We sure will!" The twins laughed and Renji only sighed as he and the girls headed toward the exit of the mall.

* * *

Renji was dropped of in front of the apartment he lived at with his father. The girls didn't want to leave him there, seeing as though last week Renji had come to school with more than enough bruises, but they knew how his father was. Possessive, overpowering and just plain evil….

Renji waved good-bye to the twins with a smile, signaling his O.K., but he could see the look on the twins face every time they left and it would pain him. The car drove off and the smile on Renji's face disappears as they rode off into the night. Once he entered that door, he knew he wouldn't be a happy guy.

Unlocking the door, he could hear the T.V. on and loud snores coming from the couch, where his father slept. Said man was knocked out cold, with a few empty beer cans and bottles scattered around him.

Renji was glad at that moment; he wouldn't have to deal with verbal comment or physical hit that always came every time he walked in the door. Hoping to get to his room, he tiptoed quietly, learning over the years that his dad was a light sleeper, all the while, looking at the man as he made his way over.

He didn't notice the beer can in front of him and he stepped on it, wincing as he did and not looking back at the man he heard stirring on the couch. There was no noise for a few minutes, but Renji stood still, not daring to move.

"Boy, what ya doin' home so late! Didden I tell ya to come home befor' the sun set?"(1)

Renji still didn't turn around, he knew after all these years how his fathers face would look. However he did turn around when he heard the man get up, horror written all over his face and body trembling.

"Did ya not hear me boy? Or do ya need some more discipline like last time?" Renji's eyes widened as he remembered last time, he was bloodied, battered and bruised. He couldn't go to the hospital because then he would have no where to go if his father was put into jail. He loved the man because he was his father, but he didn't want to protect the one who hurt him, so he was ultimately stuck with trying to make the right decision.

Snapping back to reality, he jumped as his father was about to grab him and ran to his room. He quickly locked the door, knowing his father was right on his heels, chasing after him. Backing up against his closet door at the other end of his room, he slid down and hugged his knees, tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

He was glad that this was his last year of high school; he would leave his father and never come back. He didn't know where he would go but he had to get the hell up out of there, if it was the last thing he did.

He wasn't mad at his mother for leaving him, but 12 years had gone by and not a single word from her. He still loved her and he always would. She was his life but she had left to live another life without him.

Tears finally came from his eyes as he started to drift off, thinking about his mother and all the memories they had shared.

* * *

Renji couldn't help it. It shocked him every time he came to the Kuchiki manor. It was too huge to describe in words and he always felt uncomfortable whenever he came over. He wasn't used to all the maid and butler roaming around, being polite to him and doing what ever someone asked of them.

"Close your mouth Renji. You'll attract more that just flies." The twins snickered and Renji's mouth closed with an audible pop as he glared at the midgets standing before him.

"I'll never get used to it…" Renji took in his environment. The house was styled a traditional Japanese theme, with the genkan at the front door and tatami rooms with both fusama and shoji doors, but it had some of the modern-day themes in it like T.V.'s, computers, high-tech appliances for the kitchen.

"Shall we start on our homework? It would be bad if we just got straight to the fun…"

"Yea, I need some extra help in English anyways." One might look at Renji and automatically think that he was not a well-informed man, but he was pretty smart in his own right. He didn't do excellent in each class but great was the next best thing. He was ranked in the Top 50 in his class rank, something he was exceptionally proud of.

One might also think that Renji was a juvenile delinquent, with the tattoos all around his body, the bruises always known to be on him, and the smug and cocky look always presented on his face, but Renji was a pretty nice guy. He was just quiet and shy most of the time, but when he was with his other best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, a guy he met his freshman year of High School, he was the guy everyone loved.

"Why don't you two go into the family room and I'll go tell Yamasaki to bring us some snacks." Rukia winked and hurriedly scurried away leaving Renji and Hisana. Rukia's wink wasn't meant to be something likes 'you two behave now', no, they both knew that Renji was attracted to boys for a long time and had no problems with his sexuality. Renji didn't want a whole lot of people knowing about it though.

As the two walked into the family room, Hisana index finger went up to her mouth and started tapping it. "I wonder if Byakuya will be home tonight. You two have never been formally introduced, have you?"

Renji thought about the man who was known as Rukia and Hisana's older brother. They had met a couple of time but were never properly introduced. In fact the last time Renji saw him was almost a year ago. The twins always told him that Byakuya was either coming home late from working because he was a extremely eventful business man or that Renji just had the worst leaving time, because every time the twins returned home, Byakuya was always there.

He sat next to Hisana on the elegant looking couch with his book bag in hand, ready to get into study mode with the twins. They reviewed for hours, losing track of the time that flew by, until the three of them heard the front door open.

"I wonder who that might be." Hisana wondered aloud as she and Rukia set their books to the side, about to stand up and walk to the hallway, to see if they had a visitor.

"You guys weren't expecting guest, were you?" Renji felt a little awkward around the rich people who associated themselves with the Kuchiki's. He remembered last time that happened, some other rich dude paid the household a visit hoping to speak the twins' older brother and that had only lead to the man insulting Renji when he had asked what house he came from. Renji replied with a subtle 'Zabimaru Street' and the man burst out laughing saying how unfit it was for a deprived person to be in the wealthiest households in Japan. Needless to say, that man never showed his face again because when Byakuya had heard about the incident from his sisters, he called Renji, apologizing in the most formal way, and then called the other man. Rukia and Hisana told him that they had never seen their brother get angry like that before.

Just as the girls started walking, a familiar head of long, black hair swept around the corner and stormy grey eyes were locked on with his. He could feel his mouth opening as he candidly gazed at the handsome man standing a few feet away from him.

_My goodness….._

* * *

Byakuya had gotten off early that day, early being at least 8 o'clock at night, from his job at Seireitei International, where he worked as a Chief Officer in the Chinese Department (2). He job was eventful, everyday something new happened that would irk him, but he loved the job there. He was ecstatic, even though his face held no emotion, when he became a Chief Officer for the Chinese Department. He always loved the Chinese culture and being a Chief Officer allowed him to travel to China very frequently.

His drive home was quiet and he was expecting to go home and relax, by taking a hot bath and then laying in his bed to read a book he just started on. He got out of his car and walked up the front door, opening it and stepping inside. He could hear the voices of his sisters as the maids came up to him and took his coat and shoes, but he could also hear one voice he hadn't heard in a while.

He walked quietly towards the family and peeked in. His suspicious were right, red hair = Renji Abarai.

"Byakuya? You're home early!" His little sisters got up and ran over to give him hugs, leaving Renji sitting on the couch fidgeting awkwardly. They locked eyes for a brief moment until Renji spoke up.

"Hello, Mr. Kuchiki. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Same here, Mr. Abarai. I see that you all have had dinner and are completing your studies, so I'll leave you unaccompanied." Byakuya turned around nodding to his sister and not before he took once last look at the red-head seated on the couch.

Byakuya walked away, going into the kitchen where the maids served him dinner. Once he finished, he passed the family room once again as he walked up the stairs and into his room. After the nice bath he was looking forward to all day, and reading a book, he laid down in bed and stared up at the sealing, an uncharacteristic smile creeping up his face. He didn't know why he smiled, but he figured that it had something to do with his mind remembering the cute look Renji had on his face when he seen him.

He knew he had to make Renji his.

* * *

(1) I got cousins, aunts, uncles etc. who live down in the southern part of America and they seriously talk like this, no offence to anyone, it's too funny because you can barely understand what they say. That's why I'm starting to like Linguistics.

(2) If you've read my other story, Sweet Dreams, you know what I'm talking about, but, if you haven't, go read the first chapter and you'll understand. (it's close to the end of that chapter)

I don't know if I'm moving too fast for this story…I mean I just stared typing and this is what I produced. As I start to write this story, I think you'll start to understand what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, THANK YOU to anyone who reviewed put on their favs, and/or alerts. I truly appreciate it. I do actually respond to reviews if you wanted to know.

I want this story to do as good as Sweet Dream and with support from everyone, I'll do my best!

P.S. I don't like Byakuya being some sort of a humorous prick all the time (he's funny when he wants to be) so he's OOC in this story, not overly but just enough so that I like him in this story. Same might go for some other characters, like Shirogane.

Anyone wanna beta? I need one…

* * *

Byakuya woke up feeling refreshed and well-rested, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He lay on his back and took a look around his room, liking how dark it was without the curtains being opening. It was something he was thankful for because he didn't want his eyesight to go bad due to the light shining in. His thoughts went back to last night, when he saw Renji. The boy was beautiful; long red hair, sculpted and exotic looking. But before his libido could get the best of him, there was a knock at his bedroom door, causing him to sit up and rub his eyes.

"Yes."

"Sir, there a call from Ms. Shirogane."

"Tell her to hold on." Byakuya got up from his bed and stretched, his body flexing with the desire to wake up. He walked over to the door and opened it, grabbing the phone from Yamasaki, before politely excusing himself.

"Shirogane."

"Ah…yes Captian, nice to hear from you." He glanced at his clock and saw that he woke up a few minutes later than he expected, but he didn't care, as long as he got his work done that was all that mattered to him.

"Shut up. Why are you calling?"

"Well, Yamamoto scheduled a meeting for all Captains and almost everyone is here except for you. So…"

"Alright," he said with a sigh, knowing that he was going to get something said to him about being late, "I'm on my way."

* * *

Renji got up the next morning just as he heard the front door slam, signaling that his father had left the apartment and was headed off to work. He was thankful that he and his father would not be having an altercation, which would lead to Renji having more bruises across his body. He sat up and stretched, bones popping and joints cracking, scratching his unruly long red hair, a trait he inherited from his mother, that flowed pass his shoulders and down his back. It always reminded him of her whenever he looked at it. He wished he could see her again.

Swinging his legs around so that his feet were firmly planted on the floor, he stretched once more as he got up and walked over to his closet, taking a peak in. He was enrolled in Karakura High School, so he had all his uniforms on one side of the closet and all his street clothes on the other. He was a well off kid but all his father had provided him was a home to come home to. Renji had to get a job to provide him with clothes, shoes and other male necessities. He didn't mind the job, his place of employment being the Urahara Shoten, where he mainly worked the cash register and did stock, but his boss and his wife were weird people. He couldn't complain though, the pay was awesome.

Picking out a clean uniform, he laid it on the bed and opened his bedroom door opening it to see if his father was really gone for the day. Declaring it as safe, he headed towards the bathroom with towel in hand, ready to freshen up for school.

The hot spray of the shower did wonders for Renji as he felt the almost heavenly like burning sensation relax any pain in his body. It was personally Renji's favorite thing to do so he always took two nice long showers a day. He scrubbed himself clean and got out of the shower about thirty minutes later. He dried himself off and started to put on his school uniform, which consisted of some grey slacks and a white dress shirt. The red tie and the yellow sweater vest (1) were optional and Renji refused to wear it stating that he might look like an idiot if he did.

Renji didn't take all advanced (2) class but out of the 7 classes(3) he had in a day, only four of them were advanced. He was very good with Math, English and History but when it came to literature and science, he was average. He didn't know what to take as an elective for his senior year, so he just decided to take another foreign language, his choice being Chinese since it was close to Japan and because his school didn't offer Korean.

Rukia and Hisana were in most of his classes, they always were since they were little, but he wasn't complaining. Having your two closest friends in the same class as you was some sort of a bonus.

So, as he was sitting in Kurotsuchi's Chemistry class, obviously not paying attention because he wasn't interested, a notebook came flying on his desk, which made he slightly jump, making a few other people snicker. Looking around, he rested his eyes on Rukia and Hisana, who were trying to hide their laughter by turning away so he couldn't see their faces. He started to laugh himself, and picked the notebook off the floor, opening it and reading its contents. They had always used the same notebook for day to day note conversations. It surprised him that they never got caught, some of the content was inappropriate.

'_You wanna come over? We're having Nabe(4) and Byakuya will probably be joining us.'_

Renji blushed at the thought of Byakuya being at the Manor and blushed even more at the thought of Byakuya sitting next to him while eating dinner. Shaking off those thoughts, he quickly wrote his response and with his good arm, managed to hit both of the culprits in the back of the head. He nearly laughed out loud at the look the twins gave him, so she turned around and stared out the window, not expecting a flying notebook to come and meet the back of his head in such a short amount of time.

* * *

Since Renji had soccer practice and the twins had softball practice they just agreed to call each other when they were done or to go to the other's practice and wait until it was done. Soccer practice ended fairly early, they had a game next week but the coach wanted everyone to take a day off and relax since they had been working so hard. He remembered playing soccer in the park as his mother watched him when he was little so he want to continue for the sake of remembering the memories he shared with her.

"Hey Renji!" his best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki came over to his locker, in only a towel, and slapped him on the back. "Nice work out there today! Chad, Shuhei, Izuru, Uryu and I are heading to the park tomorrow to play a quick game with the Yamazuki High. We wanna know if you'll come." Renji didn't seem to have a problem with the hot and sweaty teens roaming around the locker room, most of them weren't his type but he did seem uncomfortable if they got a little to close to him. Imagine his middle school gym days…some of the worst days of his life because he was beginning to understand his sexuality and his libido had plans that differed from his brain.

"Sure, my cell phone is broken again, "He didn't tell Ichigo that his father broke it for the millionth time, "So what time are we going to meet up?"

"We were hoping to just go afterschool so…."

"That's fine with me. I don't have to go to work today or tomorrow, so I'll be there."

"Alright, so I'll see you then. Now I have to get home and deal with my old man." Renji met Ichigo's dad on more than one occasion and if anything, Renji was sort of jealous because he didn't a father like that to come home to. He only smiled as he waved his friend good bye and got dressed. He didn't want to ponder on things he knew he couldn't change.

* * *

"I think Hisagi has a crush on me." Hisana and Renji looked at Rukia who was looking at her nails, intently (5), "Don't ask me how I know but I'm pretty sure that if a boy stares at you in class then smiles when you see him doing it…that probably means that he has a crush on you. Am I right or am I right?" Renji and Hisana started to laugh and Rukia just puffed out her cheeks and turned away. It was late in the evening, the twins practice had went on a little later than expected, but Renji didn't mind, as long as he wasn't going home until later that night, he was good to go. They arrived at the manor, entering the front door that Yamasaki was just coming out of.

"Hello." The man bowed out of habit to the three teens approaching the front door.

"Hey Yamasaki, your off early tonight."

"Well, Mr. Kuchiki is home and he knows about my anniversary and my son's birthday so he decided to let me have the few days off."

"That's nice of him."

"Yes, Mr. Kuchiki is very generous with the workers of the manor. That's why we all enjoy working for him."

"Well, we don't mean to keep you waiting, so have a wonderful night and be safe."

"You too girls and you too Renji."

"Such a nice man. I swear I'd date him if he wasn't married. It's hard to find men like that these days." Renji and Rukia laughed at Hisana, who was laughing also but being serious.

"Brother! We're home!" The three took off their shoes and walked a few feet into the kitchen, where they could see Byakuya chopping up some vegetables.

"Hello girls. How was your day?" Byakuya didn't turn around because when he got to cooking, he was so focused on it, so he missed the surprised look and blush on Renji's face. Renji didn't know that Byakuya cooked, after so many years of knowing the Kuchiki's, he'd never seen the man, with his sleeves rolled back and his hair in a high ponytail, cook.

"Good," Rukia answered for the two of them, "We invited Renji over again."

Byakuya turned around at that. He didn't expect for the boy to be at the house again, and he was silently happy that he was making enough food to feed the four of them. "Hello, Mr. Abarai, nice to have you joining us for dinner."

Renji's response was a little delayed and Byakuya inwardly smirked at that, the boy was too focused on Byakuya himself.

"I'm glad that you guys could have me here for dinner."

_Have him I shall…._

Byakuya fought back a laugh.

"I'm making Nabe tonight, so I told the chef to have the day off, I assume that you all saw Yamasaki on his way out?"

"Yea."

"I'm about to go put the meats and vegetables in the pot, so why don't you three go do some of that frightening homework the school gives you and I'll call you when it's ready." The four laughed and Byakuya couldn't help but to notice that Renji had a nice laugh, one that he could get used to hearing everyday.

It's such a shame that he didn't know Renji was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Renji didn't think that it would be true, but he figured that from now on, thinking about certain situations beforehand really gives you a high chance of it coming true.

He was sitting next to Byakuya.

He couldn't help but to blush.

He was _so_ lucky that his face wasn't the same color of his hair.

His libido was laughing him right now.

It wasn't too late when the four had finished dinner and Renji had enjoyed it so much that even his own compliments toward Byakuya was making himself blush. He wanted to come over whenever Byakuya cooked, it was that good.

"So, I guess I should get going now." Renji felt like he had to clean up after himself. After that good meal, he asked Rukia and Hisana if he could help clean the kitchen with them and at first they both resisted, and Renji pleaded. They gave in but they wanted him to get home so they said for only a few minutes.

"Renji."

That was the first time Byakuya had ever called him by his first name and it didn't go unnoticed by the twins, who just looked at each other, yet pretended to pay no mind to the conversation at hand.

"You need a ride home? It's pretty dark outside and I'm going to store to get some cigarettes. We can kill two birds with one stone." (A/N: To me, he does look like the type of person to smoke. Like once ore twice a day.)

"Uh…Sure. Let me go grab my things."

Byakuya only nodded and walked towards the front door while Renji went to the living room to collect his stuff.

"Ready?"

"Yea…"

_Oh, Byakuya was on a roll tonight…_

* * *

Meanwhile, after the two left….

"Holy shit, Hisana!"

"I felt awkward, did you feel awkward because that truly was an awkward moment."(6)

"Hell yea!"

"Could it be?"

"I really think so…Those two would look good together."

"I wonder who would be on top."

"Maybe we need to go to out Yaoi collection and do some research, ne?

"Absolutely." They both screamed in delight and rushed to get into their room. Research would be done tonight and concluded tomorrow.

* * *

Byakuya and Renji drove in the car, a classy old school Aston Martin DB5, which was Byakuya's favorite. His father had gotten him into cars when he was a little boy.

"So I'll drop you off first, so that way, I can go to the store on my way back."

"O.K."

They sat in silence; except for Renji tell Byakuya direction and Byakuya hum in response. Now that he was here, he got some sort of foretaste of what Renji's life was like. He could tell that he was probably well off and didn't have a thing to worry about, that is, until he heard the distraught sigh come out of the boys mouth.

Renji was looking out of the window, to the third floor window to be exact, and he knew that his father was home and probably sleeping. He didn't feel like dealing with the man tonight, not after having such a wonderful dinner with the Kuchiki's.

"Renji." He was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Byakuya staring at him intently, although not paying attention. Renji took a few seconds to burn the image in his head. Byakuya still had his sleeves rolled up from cooking and Renji could see that man was fit but overly muscular. His hair was still up in a high ponytail and if Renji could go off what he'd see then he'd say the man looked exactly like his father. He took in Byakuya's storm eyes that were looking and was then shocked when the man smirked at him.

Renji couldn't lie, he thought the man was pretty good looking, just his type, but he was probably someone who was already in a relationship with someone who was just as good looking as him. He knew that he liked the man, even if he had only seen him a few times. He couldn't deny the attraction he had to the man sitting in the seat next to him, driving.

"Do you like me?"

Renji immediately felt himself turning ten extra shades darker than his hair, and people, you can't go no darker than that. He looked out the window again, hoping that Byakuya would let him go. Of course, he liked the man but he surely wasn't expecting the sudden question to come out of the other's mouth. Byakuya didn't seem like the person who was blunt.

"I like you, Renji."

Now Renji turned around at that and as soon as he did, Byakuya was leaning over the middle compartment of the seat and over to Renji's side.

What came next?

Renji felt as though he went to heaven that night.

It couldn't get any greater than that….

* * *

There are a lot of notes for this chapter, I didn't intend for there to be so much. You don't have to read it, if you don't want to, it's just to help some people understand what I'm talking about.

1. It took me weeks to figure the name for this. I knew what it was but I couldn't put a name to it.

2. I take A.P classes, which stand for Advance Placement, they're sort of like college level classes and if you pass the test for it, you get the credit for college. No, I actually don't feel smart, I just take them in order to improve my chance of getting in a college of my choice

3. My school, I live in Maryland btw, makes you usually take 7 classes a day; you attend the classes' everyday. You have to take specific sciences (chemistry, biology, earth science), maths (algebra 1, algebra 2 and geometry) and social studies ( gov't, world and u.s history) for 3 years, and english/literature(english 1-4) for 4 years in order to graduate. Those are the basics plus 2 years of a foreign language. You have to pass the biology, gov't, English 2 and algebra 1 state test in order to graduate from high school. So really, the only thing I need to pass, as a senior, is English 4. The rest of my classes are electives.

4. Hot pot, I've never tried it but based on what I've seen, it looks pretty good.

5. Shout out to TruMyrakle and their story Whole and Perfect, which is on my favorites list. ShuheixRukia has become a favorite of mine.

6. Rob Dyrdek and his show Fantasy factory is too funny…If you seen it, you might know what I'm talking about. The episode where they played off against the Berricks.

* * *

I'm realizing that I do a lot of research when I write, I look of specific things. Like for this chapter, Soccer, soccer positions, Japanese dinners, etc.

I didn't think the chapter would be this long but I'm proud of myself for getting this done in a day. The right type of motivation inspires you.

Sweet Dreams will be updated next!

Thanks for reading!

-Kihana


	3. Chapter 3

Words cannot express how I've felt during these last few months, nothing devastating has happened to me if you're wondering. I lost my will to write anything and everything. Normally in the summertime, I'm selling out chapters like water on a hot sunny day. I'm hoping that you all will forgive me for my absence, it could have been avoided.

I partially forgot how this story and Sweet Dreams goes, so if you see some differences in chapter, please inform me.

Shout out to class of 2011! We're freakin' on our way to being 'grown' but the kids inside of us will never die. At least…for me. Oh, and if you did graduate, tell me what college your going to!

Here's another chapter, hope you like. Thank you to anyone who review and/added to any list! I appreciate it!

Thank you to Melloyellowphase for being my beta for this story! (this chapter ain't beta'd though.)

* * *

They sat in silence; except for Renji telling Byakuya direction and Byakuya humming in response. Now that he was here, he got some sort of foretaste of what Renji's life was like. He could tell that he was probably well off and didn't have a thing to worry about, that is, until he heard the distraught sigh come out of the boys mouth.

He looked over to Renji, who was looking out of the window, and wondered what could make the boy sigh like that. Did he not want to go home?

"Renji." He could tell that he snapped Renji out of his thoughts and Byakuya just stared at him, although not paying attention. Byakuya started to debate on whether he should make his move or not. He liked Renji but he didn't want to scare the boy away and if attempting to kiss him was going to do just that, Byakuya would rather wait a lifetime for Renji to fall for him than to go through the rest of his life in misery just because he blew that one chance to tell Renji how he felt.

Byakuya couldn't lie, he thought the boy was pretty good looking, just his type, but he was probably someone who was already in a relationship with someone who was just as good looking as him. He knew that he liked the boy, even if he had only seen him a few times. He couldn't deny the attraction he had to the boy sitting in the seat next to him. (A/N: Yea…you've read this last chapter. I just changed it up…Srry!)

"Do you like me?" Byakuya just asked a simple question and Renji's reaction was all he needed.

Renji immediately felt himself turning ten extra shades darker than his hair, and people, you can't go no darker than that. He looked out the window again, hoping that Byakuya would let him go. Of course, he liked the man but he surely wasn't expecting the sudden question to come out of the other's mouth. Byakuya didn't seem like the person who was blunt.

"I like you, Renji."

Now Renji turned around at that and as soon as he did, Byakuya was leaning over the middle compartment of the seat and over to Renji's side.

Byakuya's lips landed on Renji's, softly, as to not scare the boy. He felt Renji jerk as if he had been shocked by electricity and was about to pull away when he felt Renji leaning towards him, trying to get more out of the kiss.

_Success…._

He licked Renji's bottom lip and the boy automatically opened his mouth, allowing Byakuya's tongue to slip in and get a taste of what seemed to be….Pineapple? Renji moaned and Byakuya leaned in a little more, bringing his hand to cradle Renji's head as he kissed him.

The kiss didn't last to long after that, Byakuya pulled away with slight hesitation and looked Renji dead in his eyes. The boy was flustered, a tint of red dusting his cheek, and staring right back at Byakuya, who then began to smile.

"I guess you like me too, huh?"

Byakuya chuckled when Renji turned his head away from him and looked out the front window, blushing even more than before. Byakuya grabbed Renji's chin and softly turned it towards him and once again, looked Renji straight in his eyes.

"Will you be my mine?"

Renji didn't say anything and just looked at Byakuya like he was crazy. Byakuya began to get a little worried and was about to pull away when Renji opened his mouth and said the one word he desperately wanted to hear.

"Yes."

He smiled and it wasn't a smirking smile, it was a genuine one.

A grand gigantic smile was plastered on Byakuya Kuchiki's face.

_So surprising that not even the author could imagine it._

He leaned in again, not missing the way Renji adoringly looked at him, and captured the boy's lips once again.

* * *

Byakuya went to work the next day and found himself unable to do anything, he was too distracted by the events that had happened the other night.

_His lips were so soft…._

"Captain Kuchiki."

He blinked himself out of a daydream and realized he was staring at Mihane Shirogane, his assistant.

"Yes, Shirogane."

"Yea…You're going to be late for lunch with Ms. Shihouin if you don't stop daydreaming." He could hear the almost audible laughter in her voice as he shook his head.

If she had caught him, so easily, and was making fun of him, what would Yoruichi do?

Now he really didn't want to leave his office and deal with that Demon Cat.

* * *

"Those Yamazuki bastards almost had you guys! If it weren't for Renji and his awesome skills, you guys would have lost." Rukia was yelling out loud as she, Hisana, Renji, Chad, Shuhei, Izuru, Uryu and Ichigo walked off of the soccer field. Shuhei shook his head and popped Rukia on the back her head causing her to yelp and somewhat blush.

"Hisana, I wouldn't say that. I mean, we started playing freshman year. Renji's been playing since he was 6. You could give us some credit, Renji can't do it all by himself."

"Well, if there were 11 of me…" Renji coughed out, trying to hide what he was saying, but Ichigo still caught on to what he was trying to say.

"What's that Renji? Trying to say that you're better than us?" Ichigo grabbed Renji by the collar of his soccer uniform and got into his causing Renji to get mad and grab the collar of Ichigo's uniform.

"If that's what you're insinuating(1), Strawberry…"

"What was that you red pineapple!"

"Anyways…We'll see you guys on Monday and don't forget Renji, we have a game that afternoon, so be ready!" Chad split the two apart and dragged Ichigo off in the opposite direction as Izuru yelled out and everyone waved their goodbyes.

"Alright we'll see you guys later." Hisana called out to the three.

"So since it's Friday and you haven't spent the night in a while…" Rukia started off.

"Why are you asking me now? You know my house is on the opposite side of town!" Renji sighed and ran his fingers through his head and pointed the way Ichigo and the others walked off to.

Rukia punched him in his arm. "I just thought about it, so let's go!"

Usually every two to three weeks, or so, Renji would go over Rukia and Hisana's and spend the night. Even though it might seem childish, they always played a few rounds of Hide and Go Seek and/or Tag (2). Or they watched scary movies into the wee hours of morning. Either way, spending the night over at the Kuchiki Manor was something Renji always enjoyed.

* * *

It took them a little over 30 minutes to reach Renji's house, the twins didn't want to waste gas, so they just decided to walk. Renji told the girls to come inside with him, even though he didn't want them to, after all, he lived in a bad neighborhood and seeing two rich girls standing outside would give people more than enough reason to come after them.

Even when Rukia and Hisana entered his home, the two didn't say anything about Renji's living conditions. Renji's room was a little less than clean, maybe a typical boys room, but the rest of the apartment was trashy. Renji had simply refused to clean up after his dad, since he was going to be graduating soon.

He really felt the need to apologize.

"Sorry…"

Rukia and Hisana, who were giggling over the picture of Renji, when he was a baby, on his nightstand, stopped and stared at him. Renji took that as a cue to go on.

"I don't like you girls to see this, it's embarrassing."

Rukia shook her head and smiled at him. "We love you regardless. Your dad doesn't make you, you make yourself."

When Renji didn't say anything, both got off his bed and walked over to him, the two latching on to him and giving him a great big hug.

"Let's not worry about this now. We have a fun weekend planned up ahead, so let's go have some fun!"

* * *

Notes.

Why the heck does insinuate and insinuating mean 2 different things? I thought by adding –ing, it would become a continuing form of a verb, but no, I gives the word a whole new meaning. Insinuate – to suggest or hint. Insinuating - tending to instill doubts, distrust, etc. WTF. For the word above, I mean insinuate but as, to insinuate something. Thus saying insinuating.

Best game ever if you're home with cousins, or friends and you have a big/medium size house and plenty of hiding spots. Especially in the dark, all lights off and just a flashlight to help you see. Try it!

* * *

I don't know if I mentioned this, but yea, this is somewhat of a spinoff of Sweet Dreams, or at least that's what I'm thinking it's turning in to.

Honestly, I can't say when the next one is coming out, but please keep supporting me and I'll do my best!And if you read Sweet Dreams, I'll be trying to get that out too!

Thanks for reading!

-Kihana


End file.
